Hatred Without A Cause
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Jane and Maura are happily married but there is a gang of serial killers on the loose, putting them at risk. Rated 'T' for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm finally back! I hope you all like this new fic. Thanks to my 'auntie' for betaing this, she made it better! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
**

* * *

A young married couple were seated on their front porch, enjoying the warm Boston summer night, listening to the birds chirping happily. They were unaware of the events happening within the walls of the vintage looking house across the street from their own humble abode.

The young blonde woman cuddled into her wife's side as they gently swung back and forth on their porch swing. They had been married a year and were still in the honeymoon stage. They had just got comfortable again in their new position when a piercing feminine scream followed by a loud gunshot (possibly a shot gun) rocked the street.

The brunette with brown eyes looked at her love beside her, who was also staring back at her. "Baby, did you just hear that? Or was it just my imagination?" she asked her wife, trying to keep herself calm.

The other woman nodded, looking afraid. "Yes, I did." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and entered her pass code into the touch screen. "I'm calling the police."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Silently dozing on the couch with her head on her wife's lap, Jane was startled by her cell phone rumbling on the coffee table in front of them. She groaned and reached for it but Maura beat her to it. Just as Jane was about to protest, and feeling her cell phone against her ear, Maura had answered it and held it there.

"Rizzoli," the detective greeted the caller, her voice rusty from disuse, as she reached up and cupped the doctor's cheek in a silent thank you.

Maura kissed Jane's head in return.

"Jane," Korsak's voice grumbled through the phone. "We need you and Maura. We just got a triple homicide..."  
"Okay, well where is it?" Rizzoli asked, sensing the hesitation in Vince's voice, as she sat up. When he still hadn't answered her question a moment later, she started to get frustrated. How the Hell could she investigate this crime scene if she didn't have the slightest idea where in Boston it was?

"... Just at the end of your street. Number 1158," Korsak finally replied. "It could possibly affect you and the doc."

Jane and Maura had rushed into their bedroom to change when Jane suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, causing Maura to also stop, looking at her wife.

"Jane, what is it? What did Detective Korsak say to you?"

Jane brushed a loose strand of unruly, curly, dark brown hair back behind her ear before holding up a finger to motion Maura to hold on a moment. "Why's that, Korsak? What aren't you telling me?! Is it another one?! It can't be Hoyt! I killed him six months ago!" She exhaled a deep, panicky breath when she felt her love's hands on her shoulder, massaging them. Calming her.

Korsak cleared his throat. "You might want to wait and see when you come. Just be prepared for what you're about to see, Jane." He hung up before Jane could protest any further because he knew Jane well enough to know that she would.

Maura took her shaking wife's hands and gently massaged the scars on the back of them. She knew that her wife still felt self-conscious of them but refused to let it show. "Janie, look at me, baby..." she whispered but when the detective didn't move or bat an eye lid, Maura cupped her chin and tilted it so that they had each other's full eye contact. "Jane, what is it? What's going on?"

Looking into the doctor's beautiful eyes, Jane licked her lips before eventually replying to the question. "I'm not sure. Korsak said that the crime scene is just at the end of our street and that it could affect us... he wouldn't say why though, just that we should wait until we get there. I have a feeling that this, what is supposed to a quiet, relaxing day off, is going to end with more then we could have imagined... in a bad way."

"Jane, Korsak might have been exaggerating. It could be fine," Maura assured Jane, caressing her cheek.

Jane pulled back. "I'm not worried about me, Maura. I can protect myself... but what if I can't protect you?"

"Jane, you've been teaching me self-defence, remember?" She grabbed her cell phone, keys and purse from the night stand on her side of the bed. "Come on. When did you start worrying so much? You been having those dreams again? Let's go, we still need to drive as we'll have to continue to the station afterwards."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Arriving at the crime scene, the detective and the medical examiner, stepped out of Maura's Prius and into the chaos of different police departments. Crime Scene, Techs and Uniforms. Also there were Maura's assistants who were inside the house, with the bodies.

"So what's the deal, Korsak? What couldn't you tell me over the phone?" Jane asked her former partner as she came face to face with him. He had just walked out of the front door after seeing the two women through the living room window, where the crime had taken place just an hour before.

The older detective sighed. He knew that he had to break the news to her now. There was no backing down. "It's another married same sex couple."

"Again?! Women again?" Jane was furious. This had been the third couple in as many days and as of yet there had been no word of the killer or killers.

Again, Korsak nodded and watched as Jane and Maura walked into the beautiful, old looking two story home at one end of the Beacon Hill street.

The house was quite noisy with the sounds of detectives, doctor and officers chatting away about the case... including non-related subjects.

Jane turned into the living room with Maura close on her heels. The crime scene was exactly like the ones previous. The female detective was not liking this one bit.

As with the previous double murders, this was a triple due to one of the killers being killed in the action. Also the couple had similar features to Jane and Maura.

The blonde was laid on the desk in there, everything including an expensive laptop had been roughly swept to the carpeted floor. Her wrists and ankles were tied to the desk legs and the free part of the desk, while between her arms and legs were long, sharp instruments. All covered in semi dried blood.

The wife, the brunette, was tied up on the floor. She was sprawled on her stomach with her arms and legs tied together behind her. It had to be uncomfortable and forced. The wife obviously had to watch the love of her life be tortured with surgical and non surgical instruments before she was beaten and stomped to death.

The scene was blood chilling. It was sickening and horrendous but this had been the fourth time they had encountered this same crime. All four couples had been aged between 25-35 and had married in the last 2 years. One a brown-eyed brunette and the other a honey blonde with hazel eyes. It was chilling Jane to the bone and Maura was trying to just put it down to coincidences but deep down, she knew, that this was definitely a pattern and that she and Jane could be at risk. These killers were professionals. They never left any evidence. The detectives and the doctor were hopeful that they would slip up so that they could find them and put them away. To stop them from hurting more, happy, in-love, couples. It was obvious that these killers were homophobic and it was disgusting. They needed to be stopped yesterday.

Maura gently squeezed Jane's shoulder in a loving manner before she squatted over the body on the floor. The victim on the floor looked as if she could be related to Jane in some way and the doctor wasn't sure that she could do this. Suddenly she felt a kiss on the top of her head followed by a sweet, husky voice in her ear. "It's fine, baby, I'm here. I know she looks a bit like me but I'm right here." She kissed her wife again before moving and squatting on the other side of the corpse and turning back into detective mode. "So what are you thinking, Maur? The same as the others?" she asked, looking down at the body.

Maura adjusted the black latex gloves on her hands before assessing a puncture wound on the woman's abdomen, exactly where the uterus would be. It sent a shiver down Maura's spine. This one was new. None of the others had a puncture wound that low down on the abdomen. She pointed it out to Jane. "Jane, you see this?"

Jane squinted and had to look closer, her vision was a little cloudy and she wasn't sure why. Finally she managed to see it and nodded. "Yeah... none of the others had one that low did they? I hope they didn't do what I think they did."

Maura sighed and it answered it all for Jane. "I'm not sure how they could have known." She had probably only just figured it out for herself. "But you'll have to wait till I've done the autopsy for more."

Nodding, Jane stood up with a sigh. "Yep, I know the drill" She rubbed her hands down her face and walked over to the other body and couldn't help but shiver as she looked down at it. Maura's hair and eyes. She craned her neck and looked up at her partner. "IDs for these women, Frost?"

"Not on them or in the house but I looked through the lease for this place and it is rented by Janet Weston-Frye, aged thirty-two, and her wife, April Weston-Frye, aged thirty. Both residents of Boston." He turned the Ipad to face Jane and showed her the women's driver's licences. Janet was the brunette and April, the honey blonde.

Jane bit her bottom lip as she looked at the photo IDs. "Shit..."

Hearing, Jane curse, Maura removed her gloves and walked over. "Jane, what is it?" She looked at her wife then at the body on the desk, then back at Jane again. "Did you know her?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. Reviews would be really appreciated. I'd love to hear from you all!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Jane nodded, trying to keep control of herself and her emotions.

"Oh, Jane..." whispered Maura. She comforted Jane by rubbing her back. "How did you know her?"

Jane licked her lips, as if they were suddenly dry. "I went to school with her older sister but she'd hang around with us too. We were best friends at one stage, back in middle school. We didn't hate each other or anything... We just drifted apart when we both started high school."

The medical examiner stroked her wife's arms in an attempt to soothe her in some way. She could tell that unfortunately it was not working this time. Jane was incredibly tense, even more than she had been at the other crime scenes of late.

Before more could be said, Jane shook her body as if ridding the thoughts then pushing on back into Detective mode again. She was trying not to show any weakness. She cleared her throat. "Frost, any evidence anywhere inside the house or outside?" she asked, since he had searched the perimeter before coming back inside to show her the IDs. Frost still had issues with usually getting physically ill at most crime scenes. He needed to find his Morgue Legs as Maura would say.

Frost glanced quickly at the body on the desk, gulped and turned to Jane and Maura so that he didn't have to see it. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, yet again." His voice revealed the anger and frustration that they all felt.

"Um, okay, dusted for fingerprints?" the female detective asked, although she knew that it would have been hopeless as these perps hadn't left any so far.

"I wish I could say yes, Jane, but then I'd be lying to ya," answered Barry Frost.

Jane was burned out and enraged but she wasn't going to stop until the killers were thrown in jail and the key tossed into the Charles River. "Right, so what we have is nothing!" She shook her head in fury.

Frost sighed but nodded. "Yes exactly."

Feeling her wife still holding her from behind, Jane turned around and kissed her tenderly. "Baby, get back to work. I'm fine."

Once Maura had gone back over to the body on the floor, Jane looked back at her partner. "Any next of kin to notify?"

The younger detective again glanced at the Ipad in his hands and re-read some information before looking back up at his partner. "Yes. Janet has a twin sister out in Brookline and April has a younger brother in South Boston and older sister who has moved to New York."

"Yes, I know April's younger brother as well. His name is Archibald. But we grew up calling him Archie. Well let's go notify their next of kin." Jane kissed Maura on the head on her way out from the house to make the notifications. One of the things she hated about her job but it had to be done.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Upon arriving at the address given as Archibald Frye's house, Jane looked up and discovered that Archie was actually living in his parent's home.

"He can't still be living with his mother and father," said Jane, more to herself then to Frost. "He'd be, what, twenty-eight, if I remember correctly."

Frost walked beside the female detective to the front door of the residence. "No time for criticizing, Jane," he reprimanded her before knocking on the door.

A man who looked a lot like the blonde victim answered the door. "Hel- Jane? Jane Rizzoli?" he said, looking at Jane in shocked.

Nodding, Jane smiled sadly at him. "Hi Archie. We.. ah.. Could we come in please? We have something confidential we need to discuss," she spoke softly.

Archie blinked and started to get worked up. "You're a Homicide Detective, so I know it, ah, has to be bad. Come in. Please." He opened the door fully and moved aside to allow the detectives access into his home. Mr Frye led them into the living room and motioned for them to sit on the couch before he sat down in an arm chair opposite them. "My, ah, parents moved to a Retirement Home and left this for me," he explained to Jane.

The female detective nodded then sighed. "Archie, we found April and her wife, Janet, they have been... murdered," she broke the news to him softly.

The man that she knew as a little boy looked at her in pure shock. "Wh- What? How? Why?! Everyone loved her. No, it's just not possible. I refuse to believe it." He began to sob. He and his sister had been very close. She had always looked out for him. And now suddenly she was gone. He wanted to call her cell phone hoping that she'd just answer but looking at Jane, knowing her, he knew that his sister really was gone and she would never be answering that phone again.

Jane stood up and rubbed the man's back. "We'll find out who did this, Archie," she tried to assure him. Her voice was gentle and compassionate.

Sniffling, the young man nodded. "I know, Jane, I've read a lot about you. I know that you won't give up. I know you'll keep going for her... I needa... needa call my Mom and Dad and Abigail (their eldest sister). Abi has kept the news articles about you, Jane. She's proud of you. Glad that you're living your dream."

Jane smiled and passed her card to Archie. "Please call if you think of something that could help, Archie. It was good to see you again, just wish it was under better circumstances." She stood up, indicating to Frost that they were leaving, so he also stood.

Archie nodded and took the card. "I will, Jane. Thank you."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The moment that Jane and Frost pulled up in front of the station, the female detective's cell began to vibrate in it's holder on her kit belt. It was Maura. She knew that it was her wife before she even looked at the caller ID when she took her phone out. "Hey Maur, what's up?"

"Janie, I need you to come downstairs," Maura's voice came over the line.

Jane heard the doctor gulp. "Babe?" She rushed out of the car and ran inside. She pressed the down button for the elevator but decided it was taking too long so she ran down the stairs to the Morgue. Jane needed to get to her wife. And fast.

The detective ran into the Morgue with fear coursing through her veins. "Please be okay, please be okay," she whispered to herself over and over.

When she reached the door and saw that her love was absolutely fine, she hung on to the door frame, gasping for breath. Trying to settle her body down. "Maura!"

Seeing Jane's reaction, Maura felt bad straight away. "Oh, baby, I apologize for giving you a fright, it was not my intention. I have some good news and bad. Which would you like first?"

"Good, I think, after all that," affirmed Rizzoli as she walked over to Isles. Well Rizzoli-Isles. They both took each other's last names but at work they were still just Rizzoli and Isles.

Reaching the metal slab which held the day's blonde victim, Jane looked down at the body. "So, Doc, what am I looking at here? I pretty much see the same as I did at the scene, only the body is cleaner."

"Well..." Maura picked up a UV light and turned it on. She shone it along the body until the indication of blood appeared and stopped.  
"Yeah, so, it's most probably just her blood from during the torturing."

The doctor shook her head and the detective looked at her shocked.

"They left some blood?!" Jane didn't know whether to jump with glee at this moment or to contain her excitement and wait to hear more.

"You're correct, Rip Van Winkle," Maura confirmed with a smile. "It's not much, but more than enough to use for DNA."

Jane grinned and rubbed her hands together. "Well run it!"

"I have. I did it all before I called you." Maura walked over to her computer with Jane close on her heels. On the screen was confirmation of the killer's identity that had left some DNA behind. The man's name, home address and photo ID remained idle on the screen. "Maxwell Newman. Wanted for First Degree Murder in California."

Jane looked at the man's photo on the computer screen. "Oh, my God. I have seen that man somewhere... I can't picture where but I'm certain that I have but the name itself doesn't ring a bell though."

"Jane, don't get ahead of yourself," warned Maura. Sadness was only just detectable in her voice.

Jane looked at her wife as if she'd unexpectedly grown a second head. "We have him cold, Maur!"

The honey blonde rested her hands on the brunette's arms and began to caress them as she looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Baby, we unfortunately do not have him what you say, cold."  
"What the Hell do you mean, Maura?! We have his address right there on your computer screen," argued Jane.

Maura kissed Jane on the lips softly. "Jane, the address is fabricated. It is the address for a store. A store that I actually bought your newest suit from."

"Why would they use an expensive clothing store for their address? It doesn't make sense. I can understand them using a park or empty lot but a clothing store? Korsak, Frost and I have some digging to do. Thanks, babe." Jane went to walk off but Maura stopped her.

"There's more," Maura whispered, "and this is the most atrocious part of it all..."


End file.
